Grissom's Return
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Grissom returns from sabbatical...


Summary: This is Grissom's return in season 7. What does he do when he returns?

Episode- Law of Gravity

Sara is walking through the hallway. She's wearing the blue jumpsuit and has smudges on her face.

Grissom rushes out of the office when he sees her. "Sara."

Sara turns around. Grissom takes his glasses off. "Hey. You're back."

"Yeah." _She looks so sexy in that jump suite. _

Grissom takes a step toward her. Sara takes a step back. She holds up her evidence packages to defend herself. "Uh, I've - I've been out at a, um ... I've been at ..."

"A garbage dump?" Grissom continues to advance. Sara continues to back away.

Sara smiles. "Yeah. It's so obvious, isn't it? Nice, um ... You look good." She nods and continues to back away from Grissom, who continues to walk toward her.

"Did you, uh, put the cocoon in my office?" He asks.

"Cool, dry, not a lot of light. It seemed like the right place for it." She says.

"I think you're going to be surprised when it hatches." He says smiling.

"I have no doubt." Grissom stops. "I'm gonna ... go clean up now." Sara turns and heads off.

"I'll see you later." He said.

She stops and looks at him. "Yeah, you will." Sara leaves.

After shift Sara went by Grissom's office. As she leaned on the doorframe she watched him finish up some paperwork before he want home. He looked so cute with his glasses on. _God he looks so sexy._

"Goodnight Grissom." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight." He said as he met her gaze.

She just stood looking into his deep blue orbs. As he sat there looking into her chocolaty brown ones.

"I better go. See you tomorrow." She as said and walked out of his office.

_My god I missed him so much. _She thought to her self as the headed home.

_My god I have missed her._ Grissom thought as she walked away. _I am never going to leave her again. _He quickly got up and grabbed his keys and headed for Sara's apartment.

When he got there he jumped out of the car and ran up to her door. He knocked on the door lightly. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Grissom on her door step.

"Gri…" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

He pulled back slightly to see her face. "Sara I never want to spent another day without with me. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He Said. "Am I too late."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "You can never be to late. And I love you to." She Leaned in to capture his lips once again.

His lips pressing against hers with an urgency that caught her by surprise. She responded to his kiss, her palms sliding up his chest and around his neck. His hands gripped her back tightly and pulled her against him. His tongue gently prodded at her lips, begging for entry. She complied eagerly, pulling the lithe muscle into her mouth with no resistance.

He moaned softly as his tongue began a gentle exploration. His fingers deftly untucked her shirt from her jeans and slid underneath the thin fabric to touch her soft skin for the first time. She shivered under his touch and wound her fingers tighter into his curls, savoring the sensations of his probing tongue.

He reluctantly pulled from her lips, smiling at her whimper. He smiled shyly at the question in her eyes.

"Were is your bedroom?" He asked.

"Fallow me." She said grabbing his hand as she lead him down the hall to her room.

She laid him down on the bead and startled his hips feeling his arousal.

She blushed lightly as his fingers gently traced over jawline to her swollen lips. She began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He flinched as the cold air hit his bare chest as she slid the garment from his shoulders. She placed a soft kiss on his pectoral muscle before running her tongue across the flesh. He shifted slightly to accommodate his growing arousal.

She grinned at him as she leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor with his. His breath caught in his chest as he gazed at her. She smiled seductively and reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He licked his lips and swallowed as she slid the white lace off her shoulders.

His eyes settled on her hardened nipples, they were erect due to the arousal. She glanced down at his hands, resting on his thighs, and then looked back into his eyes with a smile. "Griss?"

He choked out one syllable. "Yeah..."

She ran her fingers lightly down his chest, grinning at the quiver beneath his skin. "Are you going to touch me?"

His shaking hands left his thighs and covered her hips. He gazed into her eyes as his fingers lightly traveled up her sides and across her belly. She leaned into him as he spread his hands on her stomach and slid them up slowly to cover her breasts. He gently rubbed his palms against her taut nipples, reveling in her soft moans.

He sat up and bent his head as he removed his hand. His tongue circled around her nipple before he sucked the hardened nub into his mouth. Her left hand grasped the back of his head and held him to her. Her right hand slid to the button on her jeans and pulled it free before tugging the zipper down.

He pulled back and allowed her flesh to slip from his mouth. He looked into her darkened eyes and realized that her passion was as deep as his own.

Her hand caressed his thigh before moving slowly towards his now-throbbing erection. She gently brushed across the hardness before carefully undoing his pants. His eyes closed as she reached in and softly began to stroke him.

Her mouth claimed his once more as he eased his hand down the front of her jeans. He groaned into her mouth as his fingers encountered the wetness there. She tightened her grip on his pulsing shaft as his finger easily slid inside of her. She returned his groan.

She rose up on her knees and pushed her jeans down further, sliding them down her thighs. His cock twitched as he was allowed his first look at her nearly naked body. _Please...don't let this be the first and last time I see this..._

He stood slowly and removed his own pants as he looked down at her.

"Sara...are you sure?"

She answered him with a kiss and lowered themselves to the floor. She shifted slightly beneath him and raised her legs around his hips.

"Sara...this is...how I imagined this..."

She smiled sweetly at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "You've imagined this?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Yes...making love to you...yes..."

Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he slowly entered her. He groaned as he felt her heat capture him. He moved slowly within her with long, deep strokes...savoring the moment. Silently praying that there would be more to come. That this wasn't just a one-time thing.

She pushed her hips against his, meeting each thrust...urging him for more. "Please...Griss..."

He smiled down at her before moving his lips to her neck. He gently nibbled briefly before sucking her soft skin into his mouth as he quickened his thrusts into her. She ran her hands over the small beads of sweat on his back. _My god I love this man._

Her thought was broken by a hard thrust against her g-spot. The thought was lost as her fluids spilled over him and she screamed his name. He held her tightly and moaned her name as his orgasm overtook him with one last thrust.

Her legs released him as he rolled onto his side and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her softly as their breathing calmed.

"I love you, Sara, and always will." He said as she drifted off to a blissful sleep.

**THE END**

Hope you enjoyed it.

Ashley


End file.
